Everyday Love
by elementalinfinity
Summary: Several one shots, written in different pairings, all about the little things in their lives. If you would like to see a pairing, please let us know! Oh, and there are all sorts of love here; Yaoi, Yuri and all of that.
1. In Bed NaruxHina Alina

The scars on his face are more visible than ever. Those thin yet dark lines that dash across his sleeping face towards his spiked blond hair, across that smooth skin, tanned from training and traveling for long periods of time. After all this time, they have become more than just marks that have been with Naruto since the day of this birth. They've become visible reminders of how far he's come, and how long and difficult his journey has been. If those lines could tell a story, they would tell of a boy who grew out of the shadows of hate and fear, and into a world full of teamwork and sacrifice. They would narrate about his induction into the ninja academy, and the day he became a part of team 7. They would tell of a boy who had been the pupil of some of the best ninjas in Konoha. They would remind everyone of those long afternoons with Jiraiya Sama, and those late night training sessions with Kakashi Sensei. A boy who became a great ninja. A boy who will someday become Hokage. Laying beside him, I realized that time does a lot of things. It brings fear, hope, courage, and change. Playing with the slender gold band on my left ring finger, I look over to his sleeping form. And even in his sleep, he smiles. And with a smile of my own, I close my eyes and hope of what is to come, and where fate will take the Heiress and the Fox.


	2. Wedding Day AsuxKurenai Cloud

Wedding Day…

About noon with the birds chirping and the pianist playing Asuma finds the tasteful and delightful cup of urban red wine made from scratch by Kurenai unmistakingly delicious. He looks at the pale blue sky with grey streaks of clouds and the sight of birds flying south for the winter. Asuma smiles to himself as he wonders and looks back on the things he has done. Kurenai, his fiance now carring his unborn child so graciously coming down the aisle. Everyone looks back as she enters the room with the flashy velvet wedding dress and the vail across her face. Though hiding her face you couldn't help but notice that she had a smile the can cheer any mans heart underneath the vail. With pure confidence and harmony walked down the aile leaving everyone in awe as her beauty shone brightly through the air, making even the sun seem dim in the outdoors. With the beautiful sunset appearing Kurenai took Asuma by the hand. The Hokage as the person to marry them allowed to them to say there vows.

Kurenai: Asuma Sarutobi, You the man of my dreams, The sole partner in which this baby was concieved. I vow to you my heart, my sole, and my undying love, loyalty and dedication, that I will make this family work. I have loved you annd always will love you from the day I saw you to the day I will die. I have chosen you Asuma, to be my loving husband and the father of this child. Knowing that you have accepted….*sob*… knowing… that you… have accepted me as your wife means the world to me you just don't have a clue. I…. I love you Asuma Sarutobi!!

Asuma: Kurenai Yuhi, I've never been good with words.. ahh but you know… When I first met you Kurenai, those eye's of yours, those beautiful red and white eyes of yours brought me into the world. I was still in mourning from the death of my father. You know that I was always finding an excuse but when I'm with you it's like how I felt when I was in the 12 gaurdians, alive, full of spirit, and always alert. I always stumble over my word's when I'm speaking to you. You are the only thing that keeps me from falling when I trip and keeps me from drowning when I swim. Even if I'm in the vast ocean. Kurenai, I have never met a woman who makes me feel the way you do, you are the sole keeper of my heart. I love you, I love us, and I'll make sure to love our child the way any child deserves to be loved. I love you.

The Ring Bearer

As the wedding went on everyone was in tears, there was not a single person in the audience that had a dry face. As the Hokage called for the ring bearer everyone tensed up as a flashy yet very well dress young man appeared from out of no where. Sasuke, holding the rings in his hand walked up to Asuma and Kurenai open palm in front. He looked over at Naruto who smiled and gave him a look of acknoledgement. Sasuke who finally returned to the village thought this be the perfect way to make amends for his wrong doing. Sasuke handed the rings to them both and took two steps back and turned.

The Hokage: Kurenai, Do you take Sarutobi Asuma to be you loving husband, to bare his child and to love him through sickness and health till death do you part?

"I do"

The Hokage: And do you Asuma, Take Yuhi Kurenai to be your beloved wife to marry and cherish, take care of and support her. Through Sickness and health till death do you part?

"I do"

The Hokage: Than…. Sarutobi Asuma, you may now kiss the bride, lift her vail and congradulations you are now Husband… and Wife.

Everyone in the crowd cheered and applauded as Asuma lifted up the vail. The smile and the tear filled eyes charmed him, she lifted up her hand to his face and he lifted his to hers. The slowly drew closer the anticipation of the kiss drawing to a conclusion. She closed her eyes as he closed his. The feeling of the sensational kiss that they shared with warmth touching there lips and going through there entire body is the moment they have been waiting for. The explosion of the kiss set off every sensation in there bodies, this was truly the day of there lives….

End

A love story by yours truly,

Cloud….

Hope you enjoyed.


	3. Nagato & Konan Pt 1 Cloud

Nagato & Konan

This story takes place before the attack on Konoha….

"Hey Nagato, You remember when I found you? When you at the point of death?"

"Yes Konan, why do you bring this up?"

"Though you were at the point where the devil himself was reaching his hand out to you, I couldn't help but to notice that you were so cute… and you wanna know some-"

"Don't bother me with such petty attempts at a romance, you know damn well that once my parents, than my dog were killed I lost every feeling in my heart."

"But still, you have to have something in there? Because if not than you wouldn't think of peace, you wouldn't think of the pain that still hurts you! If you have no heart you would be emotionless but I still see it in your eyes, when Yahiko Di-"

"ENOUGH!!! SILENCE YOURSELF BEFORE I'M FORCED TO SILENCE YOU MYSELF KONAN"

There was an evil hiss in the air, Konan could feel every single cell in her body shiver with fear yet she herself did not fear Nagato. For she knew that somewhere in Nagato's heart there was a light. Though weak it was there wanting to and trying to release itself from the darkness.

"Pardon me Nagato, I don't know where I was going with that. Will you forgive me?"

"………. Why should I?"

"Because, Nagato…… you love me."

Nagato flinched like something had hit him dead in the face, the fact that she could even mention the word love in front of him, and even more that she assumed that he was in love with her.

"That's obsurd! You need sleep, I suggest you make a hasty exit, now…."

"But?"

"NOW KONAN! Don't make me repeat myself again!"

"Yes Nagato, Please excuse me."

And with a ruffle of flying paper Konan disappeared. Leaving behind razor shaped edged pieces of Origami. Nagato stood there looking at himself in the mirror starring at his Rin'egan wondering what just happened. Wondering how she could have figured out the truth about his feelings. He tried to mask it as much as he could and believed that it was completely hidden from the eyes of his love but yet there she knew the very thing that he was scared of her finding out. Because Nagato knew the one secret that was hard for anyone to realize., and that secret is that anyone can create jutsu to control people as he does with his chakra sensors but there's only one true way of controlling someone and its love! Love is the one true weapon of fate that can bring joy to a person and completely destroy them at the same time.

Later on that night…..

Nagato crept into Konan's room without making a sound. With the light from the opening of the door that entered the room left a triangle of light that hit the curves of the bed. After a moment of looking Nagato noticed that he was looking at the Konan's soft sensitive form folded up in the blankets of her welcoming bed. It's as if the bed wanted him to venture onto it. Nagato slowly inched closer, every single inch as painfully slow as the other so that it took him several minutes to get to the side of the bed. Nagato's whole body froze as Konan turned from her side to lying on her back facing him. Her arms above her head with her legs folded to her side. Nagato never noticed how beautiful Konan's body was seeing as to how he never saw her out of the Akatsuki cloak. Her slender legs connecting to the smooth hips of hers with the slim stomach, her chest perfectly round though in a brawl he knew that they were firm and as to test his theory he started towards her, but his body froze as he noticed something he hadn't before. She was looking at him, with eye's that sparkled even in the dark. Nagato hearted pounded to the point where he almost had to clutch his chest. His pores letting out a sweat so cold he felt chills and a nervous shiver craw down his spine.

"What's wrong Nagato? Never seen a woman?"

"Excuse me Konan, I didn't mean to intrude, wrong ro-"

"Wrong room huh?" She laughs, "You built this place, there's no way that you fortunately mistook my room for another. Why are you here Nagato?"

"Honestly Konan, I don't know. I don't know why I am here, why I decided to come in here. It's just what you sai-"

Konan lifted her hand and put a finger to his lips, "Don't talk, just act."

To be continued…..


	4. Nagato & Konan Pt 2 Cloud

Konan Nagato Pt. 2

Konan Pulled Nagato onto the bed with her, Nagato amazed by the strengh that Konan possessed, allowed her to take him onto the bed. Konan started kissing Nagato on the neck but Nagato just sat there, Konan backed off and asked "Am I doing something wrong?"

"No, but you told me to act right?"

"Yes, but… oh I see."

With a smile Konan lifted herself off of Nagato, letting him slide off the bed. Nagato stood in front of Konan, untying the Akatsuki cloak and letting it slide off his shoulders, building tension. Konan looked at Nagato's Slender yet muscular torso, letting herself off the bed she stood up to him, barely an inch away and still feeling the warmth from his body. Nagato pulled her close to him making Konan gasp at the speed in which he did so. He lowered his lips to her neck kissing it softly. Feeling Konan's soft royal blue hair caressing his cheeks. He wrapped his arms around her body placing his hands on the mid of her back. He felt her tense up as she felt the soft firm hands caressing her back. She wrapped her arms around him at the same time Nagato started breathing onto her ear. Konan's body tensed up and Nagato felt her shiver. Her breathing getting harder she started to grip Nagato's back. Nagato moved from breathing on the ear to licking and suckung on the ear lobe, "Just take me now," she said "I've been waiting for this for such a long time!" Nagato lifted Konan off the floor and brought her legz around his back. Nagato could feel Konan's warm pussy radiating warmth onto his stomache turning him on. Nagato laid her down onto her back with him still in between her legs. Nagato started kissing her stomache, moving closer to the lower region of her body. He started feeling Konan's pussy with his fingers, and as he did that he felt the skin underneath the underwear moved with each stroke of his fingers. He felt the liquids protruding through her silky underwear, "Your so wet!" He exclaimed. He slipped his hand down her underwear and felt the juices engulf his entire fingers. Reaching with his left hand, slipping it underneath the protective cover of her braw as he thought, Konan's breast were firm in his hand. Nagato still on his knee's massaging the inside of Konan's pussy lips with the fingers on his right hand and massaging Konan's breast with his left hand. Konan starts grabbing the sides of the bed and the sheets. Biting her lip Konan's moans heightening every sense in Nagato's body. Nagato made Konan get on her knee's and laid down. Konan spread her legs over Nagato's face and rested herself on her elbow's as she massaged Nagato's midsection where his dick was growing with every sensation that Nagato felt. Nagato lowered Konan's Underwear to her knee;s and rested his head on it. Pulled a pillow to elevate his head and started rubbing on the inside of the pussy.

On the otherside Konan took out Nagato's dick and started rubbing it, while kissing the tip of it. She spit on the top and opened her mouth and slipped the completely stiff yet soft dick into her mouth. The feeling of her tongue wrapping around his dick made Nagato grasp the bed sheets! He grabbed on her ass and inserted his tongue into her pussy making circular motions and enetring it in and out! She starts moaning and cant control what she's doing, her arms collapse and she starts breathing extremely heavy as he rubs on her clit! Rubbing on the spot that makes every girls sensational level in =crease with absolute pleasure. He inserted a finger in feeling her soft wet pussy on the inside. She moans, "Nagato, go deeper, put more in put more in!" He slips a second finger in and at that time her whole body starts to shake and he feels the inside of her pussy contracting. "I'm about to cum!" She said. Nagato goes harder as he fingers her oussy and feels her whole body shaking hard as he feels her wet juices go all over his hands and drip onto his face.

He moves her off and stands up waiting for konan to recuperate. It pleases him to see Konan in such a pathetic state, barely able to move because her level of pleasure is so high! After recuperating, she gets on her knee's and starts jacking his dick off. Shoving it inside her mouth, feeling how erect , thick, firm his dick is. He grabs a hold of the back of her heard and starts fucking her in the mouth, while she gags on his dick.

She says, "I cant wait no more, stick it inside of me already, I'm so wet, waiting for your dick to be inside of me already! Fuck me nagato, Fuck me now!!!"

Nagato looks at her with a look of excitement! He lifts her off the ground to a standing position, looks at her in the eye and says, "Are you ready for whats next?"

"I'm ready for anything, bring it on!" Nagato pulls out the chakra sensor sticks he invented. Giving him the ability to control anyone who has this inserted in them, What better way to test it than this, he thought. He turned Konan around and bend her over. He got down on his knee's and started eating her pussy out. At the same time he wet his fingers and started to wet the area around her ass hole. He stuck one finger in to widen it up. She screamed! "Nagato what are you doi-" Nagato shoved the chakra stick into her ass, she was now completely under his control. Konan turned around and grabbed Nagato and pushed him onto the bed, started sucking his dick again, wetting it and fingering herself at the same time. Nagato grabbing the back of her head, pulling her hair and shoving his dick more down her throat! She coughs and moans, sticking 3 fingers inside of herself. Her pussy is so wet that it's dripping all over the bed. Nagato moves a finger and Konan climbs up on top of him her hands rested on both sides of Nagato's head and her knees to his sides. Nagato slips his dick into her and something happened that he didn't expect. Thanks to the chakra sensor he felt every pleasure she felt and he thought that maybe she felt the same. The pleasure they were feeling was felt by the both of them making the moment even more pleasurable! Konan starts moving her ass up and down while her pussy is feeling every penetration of his dick into her pussy. The collisions of skin making a sound of continous smacking that bounces off the wall making an echo. Konan is now grabbing at Nagato's chest and screaming her lungs out as she felt Nagato's dick hitting her G spot every time it went in and out! Nagato's breathing is so hard that his chest starts hurting. He starts hitting it faster, harder, with no boundaries. On the inside Nagato starts feeling a sensation known all too well. It feels like there's a pressure that is building inside of him, he starts groaning with satisfaction, than his pleasure meets the height of it's peek. "I'm cumming!" he said. Quickly Nagato pushes her off him and stands up while Konan gets on her knees. Konan starts jacking him off and sucking his dick at the same time while tasting her own juices. Within seconds An explosion of such intensity erupted from Nagato's cock into Konan's mouth. "Ugh Ugh AHH!" Nagato screams. Konan now with her mouth full of juices continues to suck Nagato's dick, tasting the sweet yet sour taste of Nagato's cum inside her mouth. "Swallow it or spit I don't care." Says Nagato. Konan wanting to show Nagato that she cares about him swallows it. Nagato picks up the two cloaks and hands Konan hers. She slips it on and grabs his hand. They both sit down and look at each other letting what just happened between them soak in. Than Konan says, "I hope you don't think I'm washing the sheets." And with a little laugh kisses Nagato on the cheek. Next Konan showed Nagato something that surprised him. She showed him the chakra sensor that it was placed on the floor across the room, "So than I wasn't controlling you?" Nagato asked.

"Nope!" and with that she got up bid him farewell and walked out the room.

End.

Hope you enjoyed. Cloud


End file.
